ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dinosaur Princess and the Shark Prince
is an American action-adventure-fantasy video game, being the third installment of the The Dinosaur Princess. It is developed by and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, Xbox, Nintendo GameCube, Game Boy Advance and Nintendo DS on February 8th, 2005, with a Xbox 360 port being released on November 22nd, 2005, a PlayStation 3 port being released on November 17th, 2006 and a Nintendo Wii port being released on November 19th, 2006. Synopsis Kitrina learns that a world underneath is about to cause a massive invasion that might reach the Saurus Kingdom, leading to her, Terry and Gayle travel to the region to stop it. What they didn't expect is that the invasion is led by a rather strange teenager. Good ending Kitrina and Gayle convince Isiah that what he is doing is wrong and that there's better alternatives to war. Thanks to them, he retreats and signs a peace treaty, promising that he will never cause any other war as a way of regret and respect, much to Flora or both's annoyance. Bad ending Isiah convinces Kitrina that she would be a good addition to the empire and proposes that they should join forces to take control of the Saurus Kingdom and make it a TBD. Hidden ending If Kitrina beats Siresha without her boomerang, instead of being completely knocked out, Siresha wakes up and places Kitrina in a trance. Characters Main *'Kitrina' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD **'Terry' (vocal effects by Tara Strong) - TBD Supporting *'King Tyrannus' (voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'Queen Victoria' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - TBD *'Gayle' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Tristan' (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) - TBD *'The Shaman' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD * Antagonists *'Isiah the Shark Prince' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - the arrogant prince of the Shark Realm who TBD. *'Anna' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - a rather rude duchess who is infatuated with Isiah and TBD. *'General Sharkbite' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - a TBD general of the Shark Realm who TBD. *'Blitz' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - a tough soldier who TBD. *'Flora' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a loyal servant to the Shark Realm who TBD. *'Dr. Seamus' (voiced by Jim Meskimen) - a mad scientist who TBD. *'Razors' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a TBD shark who TBD. *'Siresha' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - a TBD siren who TBD. Enemies *'Soldiers' - TBD *'to Anna' - TBD *'to Sharkbite' - TBD *'to Blitz' - TBD *'Servants' - TBD *'Robots' - TBD *'Sharks' - TBD *'Sirens' - TBD * Worlds *TBD **TBD **TBD **TBD **TBD **Siresha (boss) *TBD **TBD **TBD **TBD **TBD **Razors (boss) *TBD **TBD **TBD **TBD **TBD **Dr. Seamus (boss) *TBD **TBD **TBD **TBD **TBD **Flora (boss) *TBD **TBD **TBD **TBD **TBD **Blitz (boss) *TBD **TBD **TBD **TBD **TBD **General Sharkbite (boss) *TBD **TBD **TBD **TBD **TBD **Anna (boss) *TBD **TBD **TBD **TBD **TBD **Isiah the Shark Prince (final boss) Quotes * Trivia Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:The Dinosaur Princess Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 2 Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation Portable Category:Xbox Category:Xbox 360 Category:Nintendo GameCube Category:Wii Category:Game Boy Advance Category:Nintendo DS Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:2005 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas